Silverkit's Destiny
by Silverleaf of Ravenclan
Summary: I, Silverleaf, was once just an ordinary medicine cat. I had to make a choice. I had to decide. I had to become the best I could be. The very best.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the world, Silverkit." beamed my mother. I could not see, only hear. I thought about the word she had said: 'world'. What is the _world _like, I thought to myself. I wanted to open my eyes right then and there. My own body would not let me. Over the next few days, I heard about colors. Such as red, green, and orange. My stomach rumbled, surprising me and making me mewl. I crawled to my mother, Jadefall, and mewled for milk. After I had eaten, I crawled around and bumped into my father, Shadowwing, the deputy of Ravenclan. He licked my head.

****6 moons later****

". . .And your apprentice name will be Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Rootfoot." Silverpaw came and touched noses with her new mentor and licked his shoulder respectively.

"What is your power, Rootfoot. For a medicine cat you seem to have a special one."

He nodded and meowed. "My power is that I can control plants. Only alive ones though."

I nodded. "When do we start training?" I meowed eagerly.

"Tomorrow morning. Sunrise." he said grimly.

*O*O*O*

I want to tell my viewers something. In this forest, there are five clans. That is Ravenclan, Stormclan, Lavaclan, Swampclan, and Larkclan. Every cat gets a 'pawer'. They receive them when they are apprentices, so forth the name 'pawer'. I am telling you my story, there are things that are very weird. They know about Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. Also Bloodclan and It's battle. Thus saying this, the coolest thing is that medicine cats _can_ have kits. They can have a mate. It is not against the warrior code. If you have read The Hunted, then you will understand what Larkclan is. You will realize that Cherry mint, Orange leaf, Blackberry, and Rosewater have not been discovered yet because Boneface has not been born yet. She found those things. If you have read any of my other stories (Other than Fireheart's past and The dungeon) than you will know that I, Silverleaf, am a medicine cat. Got it? Well, this story is about how I got to be a medicine cat, one of the greatest of all time.

-Silverleaf of Ravenclan


	2. Chapter 2

I padded with the other apprentices to the apprentice den. The sun was going down, leaving Ravenclan camp in darkness. As I was prodding moss into a nest, one of the apprentices spoke to me.

"Why are _you_ here? I thought medicine cat apprentices had to sleep in the medicine cat den." Of course she was right. Gingerpaw, the know-it-all of the apprentices, just had to open her mouth.

"Oh, don't be so mean, Gingerpaw. Silverpaw is an apprentice too, medicine cat apprentice or not. She was probably just trying to help. _I _don't have my nest ready yet. Maybe she was doing it for me." meowed Hawkpaw.

I blushed. I admired his courage. I pushed the nest towards Hawkpaw. He blushed.

"Good night, Hawkpaw." I meowed.

"Good night, Silverpaw." he meowed back.

I think that Hawkpaw was my impossible crush. Im-possible. I padded to the medicine cat den, halfway across the clearing. I tried to move some moss with my mind; I was sure that it was my pawer. I concentrated hard, ending up with a little piece of moss at my paws. Excitedly I ran to show Rootfoot.

~*O*~*O*~*O*~

"Lets do it again. Try to move a bigger piece of moss." meowed Rootfoot. His face was soft, his voice was stern. I was just plain tired. I got angry at him and threw a rock at his head, I only grazed his cheek. He hissed. Roots came up from the ground and wrapped around me. He came up to me and blocked my sight.

"Try to get out of _that_." he meowed, amused.

As I struggled to get out, my anger got the best of me. My sapphire blue eyes turned white and the roots broke. My paw shot out in the direction of Rootfoot, knocking him back with a rush of wind.

"Never, ever, do that again!" I boomed.

Rootfoot crawled into the shadows of his den and made a wall of weeds grow up and around him. My anger ceased, leaving my eyes sapphire blue again. All of Ravenclan saw it. Even Ravenstar himself stared in wonder. Hawkpaw, Ravenstar's son stood beside him. They were all shocked. I had more than one power. I had three.

**QOTD: Where you surprised that Hawkpaw was Ravenstar's son?**


End file.
